Naruto Glee
by XoTentenXgurlXo101
Summary: Konaha High having a Glee club? Strangers working together...? This was not going to be good
1. Chapter 1

Iruka sat inside the principles office to talk to Tsunade.

He had a great idea something that would bring the school together.

Or so he thought.

Then he heard the door open and Tsuande came in with a bored expression on her face. "Yes?" She sat down and stared at him evilly. "Well I've been thinking. This school doesn't have enough musical programs and Tsunade when I was in school we had a Glee club. I'm sure your school did too." Tsunade nodded.

"And?"

"And I think this school should have a Glee club." Tsuande looked up a second and smiled. "A Glee club..Hmm.." Tsuande pondered on this possibility. She looked at Iruka, he smiled.

"Fine tomorrow we'll hold auditions. After school...if enough people join, then yes."Iruka nodded happily.

"Thank you Tsunade." He walked out with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Ino walked off the cheerleading grounds to her boyfriend. He didn't smile as she hugged on to him. Her blond hair was in a pony tail. "Hey baby.." She said seductively. The girls name was Ino Yamanaka, caption of the cheerleading squad at Konaha was all...Oh, and her boyfriend.

Neji Hyuga.

He never really talked and when he did he was either telling you that you made a mistake or was telling you to be quiet.

"Yo dog!" And that charming voice was Kiba Inuzuka.

Neji's bestfreind and a major playboy.

"Hello Kiba." Honestly no one knew how the tow got along. They were complete opposites, but hey! They were football stars and the popular kids had to hang out.

Ino smiled flirty at Kiba as when Neji turned his head.

Kiba winked back...Oh, yeah this will not end well.

* * *

"And so on, the value of x is?"

Five hands went up. "Sakura?" The girl named Sakura smiled and looked down at her paper. Math was her best subject, well most of her subjects were her best subjects. "The value of x is 0 because the problems ratio is wrong. Kakashi 3 divided by pie isn't 5. So on x doesn't have a value." The Teacher named Kakashi looked at the board. He hated it when Sakura dissed him. "Uh, right Sakura."

Sakura smiled and continued with the next problem.

_Okay so if you just multiply eight by the length of the building the answer should be there _

Sakura thought in her mind. Sakura divided getting the answer which was clear to Sakura, the answer was: 23 feet

. Kakashi scanned the room looking for someone to call on

His attention turned to someone in the back who had dropped a pencil and was trying to get it with her foot.

"Tenten?" The girl looked up hopelessly her hair slightly messed up.

"Yeah?" Kakashi looked at the board. "The answer please." The girl looked hopelessly lost. "Um, well you..um, multiply eight by....." The girls cheeks became red. "I don't know.." She said quietly.

"Listen please."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Tenten was horribly confused most of the time, Sakura had never talked to her in her life. All she knew about her was she was a major tom boy who had horrible style that hug out with Rock Lee and Naruto.

Sakura herself hung out with Temari, and Hinata.

Two of her befriends at least they had style.

The bell rung and Sakura got up from her chair in a graceful matter.

Her flats made no sound as she walked out the door.

Her hair was down and was perfect she had on a perfect outfit.

Sakura was the girl...most people didn't like her because they were jealous. She didn't care...

"Hey Temma!" Temari smiled and Sakura walked over to Temari at her locker. "Hey girl."

"Call me tonight." Sakura smiled, then walked off she couldn't be late for class. Then she spotted something. She stopped and read it

_Glee Club Auditions!_

_Tomorrow after school, if you can sing, or dance try out._

There were places to but your name under that. Sakura reached into her book bag.

Then she wrote down in perfect handwriting _Sakura Haruno_. Then off to class...

* * *

"Were late! How Unyouthful of you Tenten for making us unyouthfully late!" Lee screamed at the bun headed girl as they walked down the hall. "Lee, Naruto made you late too." She stated simply.

"I expected that form him!"

Lee shook his head.

"Lee it was a ice cream truck! I love Ice cream I had to get some." Well it was Unyouthful!" Tenten rolled her eyes. Then Lee and Tenten turned to the boy licking the sponge bob ice cream.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, forget it." Tenten replied. She was already having a bad day..first she looses all her pencils. Then she gets detention now she's late.

"OH HOW VERY YOUTHFUL!"

Lee voice screeched from in front of a poster.

_Glee Club Auditions!_

_Tomorrow after school, if you can sing, or dance try out._

"Lee really..." Tenten shook her head and observed the names.

_Sakura Haruno_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Temari Subaka_

"The youthful cherry blossom is trying out. I must too!" Lee scribbled his name on the bored.

"Yeah Sakura is trying out. I bet I could get closer too her."

Naruto then scribbled his name. Then the two boys turned to Tenten.

"What?...Oh no! I can't dance or sing. So nope!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "You can sing sign it now!" Tenten shook her head.

"Tenten Uchiha I know were you live I will die your cloths pink!"

Naruto yelled and Tenten gasped. "You wouldn't!" Naruto smiled.

"I bet I would..." Tenten scribbled her name in sloppy letters.

"Why am I Friends with you looses." She joked. "Cuss were awesome..."

"Ow!"  
"Tenten that was unyouthful."  
"I know!"

* * *

Okay this is based off Glee. Just so you know Sakura doesn't hate Tenten. They just never really talked because they were so different. They become Friends so yep! REVIEW!


	2. Auditions

"I hope that someone shows up." Iruka whispered under his breath.

Beside him was Shizune she was sitting quetly with her hands in her lap.

"They will."

She smiled at him with big eyes. Later two Iruka's happiness people did show up. First Sakura Haruno showed up and got in. She had a perfect performance and she did it well. Next since Sakura dragged Temari and Hinata they preformed and both had very good voices. Then Sasuke Uchiha showed up and he got in also.

Then Naruto and Rock Lee showed up dragging Tenten on stage.

Everyone got in basically some danced, others sung.

They went home, ready for the next day.

"Hunny, do you want butter?" Iruka looked up from his wives voice. Anko. "Sure." He called back dinner was ready and Anko and Iruka sat across from each other. "So, how was today?" Anko asked taking a bite. "Oh, Tsunade said I could do Glee club and we have enough kids." Iruka smiled. Anko didn't really care but she smiled anyway,

"Tell me about them."

She said and Iruka breathed in.

"Well Sakura Haruno was the first too show up, she has an amazing voice. She seemed very upbeat." Anko smiled.

"Well you've found your star."

"Next was Hinata Hyuga sh-" He was cut off.

"The Hyuga's? Wow, they are rich…" Iruka nodded.

"Anyway she sung and although I could barley hears her she has a good voice and bye the looks of it she could be a dancer too." Anko smiled. "Then Temari Subaka, her voice is ok but she is definitely a dancer. A bit too good..."

Anko didn't like her already.

"Then Sasuke Uchiha showed up. And-"

"The orphan Sasuke Uchiha?" His wife cut him off.

"Yes...anyway he can sing, sounds a bit like Nickleback…He cant dance that well though…" Anko frowned.

"Naruto showed up, his usual grin. I knew he would come."

Naruto was like a son too Iuka.

"He can dance and sing. He sounds like..." Iruka pondered for a second.

"Bowling for Soup..."

Anko frowned more she didn't like Naruto always taking time away from her and Iruka. "Naruto had two. Strange people a girl and boy. The first was Rock Lee who can't sing but can really dance. The other was...Uh…" He thought a second more. "Tenten Mikanai…yeah she had to be dragged by Naruto but she sung. Pretty well…" Then Iruka laughed.

"But she dances horribly!"

Anko didn't laugh. "That's only seven…" She said and Iruka nodded.

"I need twelve I know, but Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Ayame Dikona, and Karin Finti."

Ah, poplars...

"Well you've got your work cut out for you." Anko said taking a sip of water. Iruka nodded…

"I know.."


End file.
